Godzilla:Rage
by Gojirafan1954
Summary: After the events of Godzilla: King of the Monsters 2019, Godzilla has finally returned to his home, where he can rest, with his status as the Alpha Titan, but then, the Demons of his Past came back to destroy him! He only has two choices: Over come his Nightmares, or fall victim to his Rage. (This story is also on Wattpad.)
1. SpiralingOut

Spiraling Out

**SKREEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

**————————————————**

**"Anger is like a flame blazing up and consuming our self-control, making us think, say, and do things that we will probably regret later."**

**-Thich Nhat Hanh**

**"Hatred is blind, rage carries you away, and he who pours out vengeance runs the risk of tasting a bitter draught."**

**-Alexandre Dumas**

**"No beast is more savage than man when possessed with power answerable to his rage."**

**-Plutarch**

**————————————————**

**In New York**

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONGK!**

Godzilla was attacking New York City!

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST!**

Gojira unleashed an Atomic Breath at a building

The King of Monsters then stomped over to another building, and-

**BAM!**

slammed his fist down onto the building, destroying it

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

The citizens cried out in horror, as they ran for their lives/watched Godzilla destroy the city

"I-I thought he was the Bringer of Balance! H-how could he do this!" A girl cried out in tears.

**SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOONGK!**

Godzilla roared with rage, and charged through the city of New York,

**SLASH!**

He claw-slashed a building, shattering it in an instant,

Godzilla then looked up at the Skyscraper, and glared at it, and then destroyed the top, with an Atomic Breath,

Godzilla snarled, and looked at another top of a building, and-

**WHACK!**

Tail-whacked it down to the ground.

On the ground, there was a Little Girl, the citizens ran past her, everything was in slow motion

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOONGK!**

She looked at the King of Monsters, glaring at the sky, the humans couldn't see what was there, except Godzilla, and the Little Girl

**whir, Whir. Whir! WHIRRRRRR!**

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath, and-

**BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

Fired it into the sky!

Everything went dark, and what was heard, was the roar of Godzilla

**SKREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNGK!**

Monstrous Theropod presents

**Godzilla: Rage**

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNGK!**


	2. AKing’sRest

The King's Rest

**6 Days before the Incident**

**In the Mountains**

It was a cold, snowy weather during this time,

And then there was a large Research Base Camp, surrounded by heavily-armed guards

And over there were lots of Scientists, studying the radiation in the Ice, caused by a Radiation leakage near an abandoned Nuclear Reactor,

The leader of the group, was a woman, around mid 20s, with brown hair ponytail, and she had an eyepatch, her name was Ayla

Her two main body guards, one a large man, holding a sniper rifle, and the other, a woman, holding dual pistols,

They walked down the halls, and stopped when they saw the Commander of the Soldiers, she was a woman, mid 30s, with blue hair, and has a scar above her eye, she was Commander Seru Zawa

"Hello General! How are you doing?" Ayla asked cheerfully

"Good, my troops are on guard, ready to fire at any attackers that dare try to threaten this base!"

Ayla giggled at her friend's attitude

"Well then, carry on with your work!" She said mockingly with a salute

The three walked into the area, and watched researchers, in hazmat suits, scanning a large cube of ice, filled with glowing red radiation

"Everything alright here?" Ayla asked

"We're good, and the Ice Cube has glowed brighter this time!" A researcher answered

"Though, there is some movement inside of it." Another researcher responded

That got Ayla interested

"Really?"

The Lead Scientist carefully walked forward, and stopped at a safe distance

She looked inside, and saw the radiation glow brighter

"Interesting!"

but then,

**RUMBLE!**

The entire base shook,

The Scientists were shocked at what's happening

"Team! Secure the Cube!" Ayla ordered

The researchers and soldiers surrounded the Cube

"Guard's 1 and 2, with me!"

Ayla and her two Guards ran outside of the base, and what they saw, shocked them,

**STOMP!**

He, was here

It was a Large Archosaur, with the presence of crocodile-like armor on its body, It covered mainly the chest, around the top of its head and face, and segmented armor on its tail, and when it inhaled and exhaled, small armored gills flared out from the sides of its neck.

It was the King of the Monsters

Godzilla

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla was a bit famished, feeding on whales during his journey to the Arctic sustained him, but right now, he just needs a clawful of radiation

Gojira looked down, and saw the glow inside the base, and reached his claw down to grab it

Ayla watched in awe, she heard about Titanus Gojira, but never in person!

"Incredible..." She muttered in shock

General Seru went outside, and saw the Monster, his claw reaching forward down,

She looked at where the Titan was aiming for, and saw that it was Ayla!

Thinking the Monster was about to grab her friend, she ordered her troops to attack!

"ALL SOLDIERS! CONCENTRATE ALL FIREPOWER ON, GODIZLLA!" Seru ordered

Ayla shook off her shock, and gasped

"NO!" She yelled

But it was too late,

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The Soldiers started firing at Godzilla

Gojira didn't seem to care, and then-

**GRAB!**

He grabbed the section of the base, containing the Ice Radiation

Then, he pried it open with his claws, and-

**CHOMP!**

Devoured the Ice Cube, containing the radiation

Fully replenished, Godzilla dropped the base, and turned around, and stomped off, to find a place to rest

Ayla watched in awe, as she saw Godzilla stomped off into the cold

General on the other hand

"D@-! IT! It got away!" Seru roared in anger

"He Seru, he got away." Ayla corrected

"Ayla, aren't even mad that he just stole your work!"

"It's the least I could do, ever since the Boston Incident."

"It's a Monster!"

"He's an animal, wanting to survive."

**With Godzilla**

**STOMP!**

Titanus Gojira stomped through the freezing outskirts of the Arctic, looking for a place to rest

and there it was

A large Ice Cave, just big enough to shelter Godzilla

Gojira walked inside, and laid down to the ground, and slept

**In Godzilla's Head**

Gojira opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the city, where he fought the Devil with Three Heads!

Boston

Godzilla looked around, looking at the destruction, caused by the fight between the God, and the False King

He was about to leave, until-

**WOOSH!**

He felt windy breeze from behind, and turned around, and what he saw, shocked him

He saw a Divine Moth Titan

It was Mothra, she was alive again!

Godzilla stomped forward, wanting to hug her q- I mean, wanted to make sure she's ok

but then...

**SHINK!**

Godzilla stopped, and what he saw, horrified him

A sharp appendage impaled Mothra through the chest from behind

**CHEEEEEEEEERUUUUUUNT!**

She screeched in agony, but then, she was lifted up in the air, and-

**WOOSH!**

She was thrown by the sharp appendage, and-

**CRASH!**

crashed into a building

Godzilla was horrified, he never felt this emotion before, but shook it off, and snarled at the-

**SCREEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

The Creature leapt at Godzilla, with it's jaws wide open

Gojira was too late to react

**CHOMP!**

**with Godzilla**

**SKREEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared, and stood up, he looked around the cave, but saw that there was nothing,

Titanus Gojira stood up, and shook his head, what was that dream he had? or was it, a nightmare?

**Under the Ice**

There was nothing under there, the water temperature there was over 1000 degrees

strange, how can something so hot, be under a place so cold?

and there it was

It was a large, red cocoon, and inside, radiated burning energy of rage,

and then,

**SCRAK!**

Something, had hatched, like a Monstrous Butterfly

Up on the Surface

**CRASH!**

The Creature crashed through the Ice, and-

**BAM!**

landed down to the ground

It sniffed the cold air, and got the scent, for more Radiation, and, something else

And with that, it opened it's wings, took flight, and roared

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOAAAAAR!**

**————————————————**

**Omake: Earthquake?**

"That's just great, our hard work, get's eaten by a giant radioactive lizard." Seru groaned

"Come on Seru, there's plenty more Ice Radiation I can study!" Ayla cheered

but then

**RUMBLE!**

The entire base shook, as the earth beneath them rumbled

"Earthquake!"

**RUMBLE!**

The soldiers and scientists ran inside the shelters

Ayla was about to join them, until she heard something

**SKREEEE-CHUUUU...**

She stopped, and looked blankly across the ice

"That's not an earthquake." She said with a smile

**With Godzilla**

**SKREEEE-CHUUUU... **

The King of the Monsters was just sleeping, though his snores were so loud, it literally shook the Earth

**SKREEEE-CHUUUU...**

**End of Omake**

**————————————————**


	3. TheDevil,HasRisen

The Devil, has Risen

**Back at the Base**

The Soldiers managed to get repairs for the base, while the Researchers managed to find more frozen radiation

"Ok everyone, Godzilla may have taken the cube, but we still have plenty more of radiation where that came from!" Ayla reassured

Seru scoffed and snarled at her friends optimism, those monsters were the reason her eye was gone!

The reason, she, was gone!

The Commander went off to find a place to practice her shooting skills, until-

**CRACK**!

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

The Ice below her crumbled, and she fell,

**BAM**

"...ow."

Seru got up, and stretched her limbs from the pain, and looked around, and what she saw, amazed her

It was a large abandoned Titan Containment Outpost,

She wondered why it was abandoned, until-

**CLANK!**

She stepped on what appears to be the sketch of the Monster

It was a large Titan, with a Xenomorph-esque Head, with the Body of a serpent, though it's features are more crustacean than reptile, but it's known feature, is that Demonic Face mark on it's head

"What the?" Seru said with fear

She walked over to the Control Center, it was full of skeletons, and frozen mutilated bodies, the sight nearly made her sick,

Seru got her Pistol out, and proceeded with caution,

She went toward the very front of the Control Center, and saw notes, blood was splattered on it, but it was still clear

Seru lifted the notes,

**————————————————**

**Subject: Titanus ———**

**Species: ————ura**

**Goal: —————**

**_"This Titan is much worse than Monster Zero, it was described as, a beast that God wanted to exterminate._**

**_In the end he was too strong but he was tired._**

**_This beast is known as the —————."-Monarch_**

**————————————————**

Seru sighed, the words in the notes have been redacted, she then looked at the camera monitor, and turned it on,

**CLICK!**

It showed a scientist, covered with blood, surrounded by mutilated bodies, and she was showing immense emotion of fear

————————————————

**_"T-this is the REDACTED Outpost! If your watching this, w-we don't have much time!"_**

**SHINK!**

**She heard the sound of claws, slashing along the metal walls**

**_"We tried our best to contain it, but it was too powerful! It slaughtered all of the soldiers, and right now, that thing is looking for a way out!"_**

**SCREEEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

**The Scientist looked at the metal door behind her in fear**

**_"S@/! It knows I'm here!, look, if you're there, get the hell out of there! It will slaughter everything, and everyone!"_**

**CRASH!**

**The Creature busted the door down, and licked it's chops as it stared at the Scientist with hunger**

**_"I repeat! Get out! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE-"_**

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAAAAR!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**————————————————**

Seru was horrified, as the TV footage ended with a static buzz

She shakingly stood away from the Control Center in fear

drip!

She felt something wet drop on her shoulder, she placed her hand on it, but it was too sticky to be water

until

**Screeeee-**

Seru froze, and looked up,

It was the Creature!

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOAR!**

Seru didn't have time to scream, instead, she ran to the exit, and the Creature gave chase

The Commander quickly pushed down things like chairs, a janitor's cart, or anything that can be used to block the Creature's path

**SCREEEEEEEECHOOOOAAAAR!**

The Creature was annoyed, and wanted to devour the human, as it always favored flesh, than radiation

Seru found the Elevator, and went inside, and quickly pressed the button, she aimed her gun at the open door, waiting for the monster to arrive

and then,

**CRASH!**

The Creature crashed through the Control Center doors, and charged at the Elevator

Seru started firing at the Monster

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The Creature wasn't affected by the bullets, and continued charging

Seru sweated in fear, this is how she was gonna die, get devoured by a monstrous crustacean?

but then,

**BAM!**

The Elevator doors closed just in time,

The Commander sat in the elevator in relief, but then she remembered something,

'Oh shoot, I have to warn them!'

**Up on the Surface**

Seru had arrived on the surface, and what she saw, horrified her

Many of the researchers, and her soldiers have been slaughtered!

Seru stood back, until she noticed an unconscious girl,

"Ayla!"

Seru quickly ran to her, until-

**BAM!**

The Creature landed in front of her, looking at her with hunger

Seru aimed her gun, but then,

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

More of the Creatures, have arrived!

It was a swarm!

The Creature in front of Seru flew back, and roared!

**SCREEEEECHOOOOAAAAAAR!**

**In Godzilla's Cave**

Godzilla woken up, he stood, and got out of his cave, and saw in the distance, was a swirl of red clouds over the base he had devoured the radiation

Snarling, he stomped toward the base, wanting to face this unknown threat

**At the Base**

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOOOAR!**

The Creatures roared, and started combining, forming something very colossal, and very, deadly,

Seru quickly ran over to Ayla, and tried to wake here up

"Ayla! Get up! Come on! Please!" She cried desperately

and then,

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Ayla was coughing, and looked up, and saw Seru, relieved that she was alive

"I thought I lost you!" Seru hugged Ayla, who also hugged back

"S-Seru, this Titan, It's, It's..." Ayla weakly spoke out

"It's what?" Seru asked

"It's Gekido, the Ikarnomura." Ayla whispered

**SCREEEEEEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

The Ikarnomura roared with rage, red clouds surrounded it

and then,

**BOOM!**

Seru shielded Ayla from the explosion, when the smoke cleared, they looked, and what they saw, shocked/horrified them

The Creature was now colossal, a bit taller than Godzilla as well!

It was now at it's 2nd Stage

It was Gekido

**SCREEEEEEEECHOOOOAAAAR!**

Gekido roared to the skies, and looked down at the two women,

It shot out tentacles, and was about to devour the women

Seru and Ayla held on to eachother, awaiting their fate, until-

**BOOM**

Gekido stopped, and felt something rumble behind it, and turned around

Ice was cracking, and then,

**BOOM!**

He has arrived!

Godzilla!

**CRASH!**

Godzilla rose up from the Ice, and roared at the Ikarnomura

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Gekido was shocked for a bit, but then sprouted out it's wings, and roared back

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOAAAAR!**

Godzilla glared at the Ikarnomura, and stood his ground

The two Monsters now faced eachother, getting to fight!

**————————————————**

**Omake: A Good Meal**

**HOWL!**

In the cold, there was a lone wolf, searching for food,

It kept on looking, until it saw meat!

The wolf ran over to the 'meat' and was about to devour it, until-

**SLASH!**

**howl!**

**SPLASH!**

The wolf was decapitated, by a bladed tentacle,

The head of the wolf fell to the ground, along with it's headless body

The 'meat' turned out to be the piece of the Ikarnomura, it used it's tentacle to grab the wolf's remains, and-

**CHOMP!**

devoured it

**End of Omake**

**————————————————**


	4. GodvsDevilRound1

God vs Devil: Round 1

Godzilla and Gekido snarled at each other

and then,

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOAAAAAR!**

Gekido flew at Godzilla with immense speed

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath, and-

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSST!**

Fired at the Ikarnomura, but the Shapeshifting Monster split into two, avoiding the Atomic Breath between them, and morphed back together, and-

**BAM!**

Wing-slashed the Archosaur down to the ground

Godzilla snarled, and charged at the Ikarnomura

Seru and Ayla watched the battle in awe, until-

"HELP!"

The two women looked to the side, and saw a Soldier trapped under a crashed helicopter,

"Oh my God, Anne!"

Seru ran at to helicopter, and gently as possible pulled Laura out from

under the helicopter,

"Anne, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Commander."

Seru got out her communications device

"This is Commander Seru of Outpost 95, we need back up,IMMEDIATELY!"

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOONNNGK!**

The Trio looked up, and saw Godzilla biting down on Gekido's neck, and slammed the Shapeshifter to the ice,

Gekido snarled, and-

**BAM!**

Knocked Godzilla back with a tail-swipe

Gojira snarled, and charged at Gekido,

The Ikarnomura flew at Godzilla, and-

**WRAP!**

Grabbed Godzilla with it's tail, and carried Godzilla into the air, and then,

**WOOSH!**

It threw the King of the Monsters down into the ground, and-

**BAM!**

Godzilla fell into the ice so hard, it, made it fragile for the King of the Monsters to walk on

Godzilla stood up, and snarled, and was about to prepare his Atomic Breath, until-

**CRACK!**

The Ice below the Monsters collapsed

"RUN!" Anne yelled

The Trio ran away from the collapsing ice

Godzilla tried to attack Gekido, but then,

**BHLAZT!**

**BOOM!**

Gekido blasted the ice below Godzilla with an Aka Akuma Ray,

**SHATTER!**

The Ice collapsed,

**SKREEEEEEOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared as he fell into the hole

Gekido grinned that it's foe has been defeated, and then turned to the three women, who were running for their lived

Anne was running ahead of the two, until she noticed the Ikarnomura's red tentacle launching at Ayla and Seru,

Stopping she ran back to them, and-

**BAM!**

Pushed them out of harm's way

"Anne!" Ayla yelled in shock

Everything went in slow motion, the Soldier looked, that she was standing between the red tentacle, and her friends

With one final move, she looked at her two friends, and smiled

"Take care of my girl." She spoke softly

and then,

**CHOMP!**

Gekido has devoured the Soldier

"ANNE!"

The Ikarnomura then looked down, and saw the two women that outran it before,

It was about to devour the last remaining survivors, until-

**BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST!**

Godzilla got out of the cliff, and blasted Gekido with his Atomic Breath

**SCREEEEEEEECHOOOOAAAAR!**

The Ikarnomura roared in pain, and was about to attack, but then-

**WOOSH!**

Fighter jets flew in, and-

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Fired missiles at the Shapeshifter

With the combined fire power of the Fighter Jets' missiles, and Godzilla's Atomic Breath, the Ikarnomura had no choice but to retreat

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido roared with rage, and flew up into the air, and disappeared,

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared, and dove into the water, and gave chase

The Dropship landed, and the team of soldiers went out to Seru and Ayla

"Commander, we've received your distress call, is there anyone else in need?" A soldier asked

Seru stayed silent, remembering what happened to Anne

"Commander?"

Seru shook her head

"No one, just me and Ayla, my team was slaughtered by that red monster!" Seru snarled

'And the one who killed her, got away!' She though in pure hatred

The soldiers escorted Seru and Ayla to the Dropship,

**In the Dropship**

The Commander, and the Scientist were fully back to health

Seru walked up to the main console of the ship, and put up a hologram of the Monster

"Ok everyone, this is the Monster that slaughtered my team!" Seru announced

"It was a large Titan, with a Xenomorph-esque Head, with the Body of a serpent, though it's features are more crustacean than reptile, but it's known feature, is that Demonic Face mark on it's head." The Commander described

"What is it though?" A soldier asked

"It's Gekido, The Raging Swarm." Ayla announced

"Gekido?" A researcher asked

"This creature is an Alpha of the Shinomura, it is an Ikarnomura, they're larger, and much more aggressive their blue counterparts."

"But Ayla, why does this creature look like it can regenerate and shapeshift faster than the Shinomura?"

"It's called an Alpha for a reason, they go into 3 forms, The First they start out as a Warrior Ikarnomura, a size larger than a human, and can slaughter a full grown elephant with ease." Ayla described

"I encountered them, it was pretty unconventional encounter." Seru said sarcastically

"The 2nd form goes into Gekido, they're a bit smaller than Godzilla, but they're very powerful, capable with flight, claws, tentacles and regeneration."

"And very sharp fangs, capable of devouring a-." Seru choked, as she remembered what happened to her friend

Ayla hugged the Commander to comfort her

"Shh, it's ok, we'll find that Monster, I promise." She whispered

Seru calmed down, and nodded to her, and they both let go,

"Um, Ayla, what about it's Final Form?" A soldier asked

"...That's the thing, I don't know." She replied sadly

"Look, right now, our priority is to do the same thing what Monarch did back in 2014, with the MUTO incident, ok, now everyone get back to your posts!" Seru ordered

The soldiers and researchers went back to their duties

Seru walked over to Ayla

"Remember what Anne said?" She asked

"To take care of her little girl." Ayla whispered sadly

"Where is she?"

"She's back at Anne's house, her friend is taking care of her."

"What's the girl's name."

"The thing is, she's not really her child, she's adopted."

"Look, I don't care about that, I just want to know her name."

Ayla froze, but then decided to answer

"Valentina Rosalina Grady."

**————————————————**

**Omake: A Sad Beginning**

**In a Nice Beach House**

"HAHAHAHA! Stop it, that tickles!"

A little four in half American/Italian girl was being tickled by Anne's friend, Alex

"Aww, what's the matter Val? Can't handle the TICKLE MONSTER!" She playfully growled

Val laughed louder, and they continued to play, until-

**BEEP!**

Alex's phone rang

She stopped her tickle assault, and stood up

"I'll be back my Little Monster, I just need to talk with someone, ok?"

Val pouted, but nodded

"Ok auntie Alex." She playfully pouted

Alex smiled, and went outside on the patio to talk with whoever is on the phone

Val looked at Alex through the glass wall, smiling, thinking her mom is gonna come home soon!,

until she saw Alex's eyes widen, her hand covering her mouth, and tears coming out of her eyes.

That made Val concerned, and Alex put her phone away, and went back inside, and looked at Val with tears in her eyes,

"What's wrong auntie Alex?" She asked in worry

More tears came out of her eyes, and Alex knelt down, and hugged her adopted niece

"I-I'm sorry my Little Monster, I-I'm afraid Mommy A-Anne won't be coming home again..." She whimpered out

Val may be small, but she knew what Alex meant

Her eyes widened in horror, and she hugged Alex, and cried into her shoulder

Alex hugged back, and pressed kisses to the top of her head to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry Val..."

**End of Omake**

**————————————————**

**Valentina Rosalina Grady OC belongs to Dino Dragon Girl**

**https/dinodragongirl/art/Jurassic-World-OC-Valentina-Rosalina-Grady-587539973 **


	5. The Demons we Fear

The Demons we Fear

**Somewhere at the ocean**

The Dropship landed on the top of Monarch's Top Secret Underwater Base

Seru and Ayla went out Dropship, and went inside the base

**Inside Castle Bravo**

The two women arrived at the console of the base

and that is there they met him

Paul JK Bolando, the New Head of Monarch

"Well well! If it isn't the two lovely ladies of Outpost 95!" Paul jested

The two ladies weren't so pleased

"And if it isn't the seikō from Haisha-shi." Seru said with a grin

"You're darn right I'm a Psycho from

HIYA city!" Paul joked

Ayla giggled, he had no idea what her friend actually said to him

"So, is there anything you and nerd girl found? Besides messing up?"

Ayla glared at him for the nickname

"Well, we've mapped the locations to where the Ikarnomura we'll be heading."

"And how do you plan on finding him, if he doesn't show up to those locations?"

"We already have Godzilla on our radar, we follow him, we'll find Gekido." Seru answered

"Wow, you still have only one eye, yet you managed to find anything in your way! HA!, now inform me when the Monsters have been found, I have business to attend to, elsewhere."

The two women glared at the 'Head' of Monarch as he left

"How did this guy ever get to be the Head of Monarch?" Seru asked, annoyed

"Apparently, no one wanted to take the mantle of being the Head of Monarch, except him..." Ayla groaned

"SIGH, look, let's just get this over wit-"

Seru froze, when she saw something that made her go in shock,

"Seru, are you ok?" Ayla asked in worry

The Commander was still in shock

"What are you looking a-."

Ayla also froze in shock, as they saw a little girl, holding a T.rex plush, standing a few feet away from them

"A-are you Ms. Seru and Ms. Ayla?" Val asked shyly

and then,

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

The two women shook off their shock, and ran over to the little girl, picked her up, and hugged her

"Val! I'm so happy to see you!" Ayla cheered

"So this is what you look like in person! you're so cute!" Seru cooed

Ok, now they're acting out of character

"Hello you two."

The two women stopped their cooing, and looked, and saw a woman, in the same uniform Anne had

"Alex!" They both greeted

They were expecting a cheerful greeting from Laura's friend but instead

They got a cold, menacing glare,

Seru handed Val to Ayla, and slowly walked to Alex in caution,

"U-uh, Alex, are you ok?" Seru didn't want to admit it, but even she was scared of her, and she was the only one besides Brody who survived the final encounter with the MUTOs!

A shadow covered Alex's eyes, and she slowly walked toward the Commander

"Alexa?"

She didn't say anything

and then,

**BAM!**

She punched Seru to the ground

"OW!"

"Oh my God Alex!" Ayla yelled in shock

Seru held her bleeding face

"W-what was that for!?"

"That was for letting her die." Alex snarled

Seru froze, and eventually, she had the same deadly aura

"You wanna repeat what you just said, a little louder majo." She snarled back

"O-ok, I'm gonna go take Val to our room, while you two continue your playdate." Ayla nervously said, and quickly ran off, with Val in her arms

Seru and Alexa circled eachother, glaring daggers at the other

"You could've saved her, but no! You had to watched her DIE!"

"What happened to Anne wasn't my fault Alexa!"

and with that, Seru and Alexa fought

It was meant to be a vicious stalemate, not before Alexa tackled Seru to the ground, and repeatedly punched her, and the Commancer quickly shielded herself from the blows

"SHE WAS MY SISTER! SHE WAS THE ONE PERSON I COULD CALL A SISTER! AND YOU WERE THE ONE THE LED HER TO HER DEATH!"

After a while, the punches were getting slower, and then-

"Y-you let her die, you let her-."

Alexa stopped her assault, and she cried into Seru's chest

The Commander hugged back, tears coming out of her eyes

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Seru cried

The two women hugged, and comforted each other

In Seru and Ayla's Room

Ayla had just put Val to sleep, with her T.rex plush in her cute little arms, which made the Scientist's heart melt

The Door opened, and Seru carried a sleeping Alex bridal style

"Is everything alright?"

"We're fine Ayla, I'll put her down next to Val."

Seru gently placed the Soldier down next to Val, Alex instinctly wrapped her arms around Val, making the small girl coo, and Ayla placed the blanket over them

The women smiled down at the two

"I'm glad they have a chance to stay with us." Seru said softly

**————————————————**

**In a destroyed City**

Seru opened her eyes, and found herself in the midst of a destroyed city

There were crushed jets, and tanks, cities were destroyed

but that's not all

There was a charred skeleton of a Giant Turtle Monster, a headless body with a red U on it's chest and a gem in the center of it, and a bloodied head of a Purple Cyborg Gundam-like Monster

**BOOM!**

An explosion had occurred, she looked back, and saw a smoke of debris covering half the city, but there was something in the smoke,

Seru looked closer, and what she saw, horrified her

Two Monstrously Red Eyes were staring down at her

The Commander quickly ran for her life

She was about to go find a place to hide, until-

"SERU!"

She looked back, and saw Ayla, who's legs were crushed by a fallen steel beam

"AYLA!"

Seru quickly ran toward her fallen friend,

she was about to lift the steel beam up, until-

**SKREEEEEOOOONNNGK!**

She looked up, and saw Godzilla raise his claw, and-

**SLASH!**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

slashed Seru across the face, and slashed off her eye!

**DRIP!**

Blood dripped from her eye socket, she looked up, and saw Ayla, horrified at what she witnessed

Seru was horrified as well, but not for the same reason,

**STOMP!**

Godzilla crushed Ayla with a footstomp

The Commander was horrified at what she saw

and then-

**CLANK!**

She heard something drop, she turned, and what she saw, made her frozen, and I mean, FROZEN, in shock!

It was a little girl, slightly younger than Val, with black hair, and beautiful silver eyes

and then-

**BAM!**

The girl was crushed by an Archosaur's Tail

Seru didn't scream, she didn't have the audacity to do anything, except have a horrified, frozen look,

Her eyes then saw a glow of blue light, she didn't have to look up to know what's about to occur

and then-

**BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

She was completely incinerated by the Atomic Breath, and after it was done, all that's left, was her eyepatch

SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!

**——————————————————**

**In the Real World**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Seru woke up, and screamed in horror

Ayla got off her bed, and quickly ran to her friend

"Seru! Seru! It's ok! It's just a nightmare, ok?" Ayla reassured

The Commander stopped her screaming, and was breathing faster than usual

"Seru, are you ok?"

The Commander didn't do anything, except hugged the Scientist, and cried into her shoulder

Ayla hugged her back, and gently caressed her head

"Shh, it's ok Seru, I'm here, here, I won't leave, I promise." She whispered gently

Seru just cried into her shoulder, and kept muttering a sentence, that has reminded her loss,

"I'm sorry I failed you..."

**At Isla De Mara**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

The Citizens ran for there lives, as a Pteranodon Titan was fighting a Red Flying Shapeshifter

**SCREEEEEEEEECH!**

Rodan kept toe-clawing at the Ikarnomura's face, the Shapeshifter snarled in anger, and-

**GRAB!**

Grabbed the Pteranodon Titan by the neck with it's tentacles, and-

**SLAM!**

Slammed him down onto a building

Rodan screeched in pain, and retaliated by blasting a Fire Ball

The Fire Ball fired into the Ikarnomura's face, making it let go of Rodan, and roared in pain,

Gekido glared at the Fire Demon, and-

**BHLAZT!**

Blasted an Aka Akuma Ray at Rodan

**Sc-creeech!**

The Pteranodon Titan roared in pain, and fell from the sky,

**CRASH**

and crashed onto the City

The Fire Demon was too weak to get up,

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOOAR!**

Gekido landed on top of the Volcano, and roared victorious

**SPLASH!**

Ikarnomura looked at the ocean, and saw large waves going towards the shore

It looked further, and saw Spikes swimming towards the shore

and then-

**SPLASH!**

Something had risen from the water

It was the King of the Monsters!

Godzilla!

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared at the Ikarnomura, enraged that it harmed his ally,

Gekido flew up from the Volcano, and flew straight at Godzilla

Gojira charged

The two Monsters charged/flew at the other

and fought once again!

**————————————————**

**Omake: The Egg**

A Giant Egg was shown to be at Outpost 61

The researchers managed to have a chance to study it, due to Monarch having high security since Jonah is still out there,

"Amazing! This egg is hatched by the Divine Moth!" Researcher 1 said with excitement

"Yes I know, but we have to be careful with it, are job is to make sure it's fully protected, until it hatches." Researcher 2 laughed with a smile

"Ok..." R1 pouted

**boom**

The entire outpost shook when the earth beneath them had a sudden shake,

**Boom!**

There was another

"Oh my God!"

"It's almost time!"

The two women went to the monitors, and saw that the egg had moved a little

**BOOM!**

They smiled at the sight

"It's almost time." R1 said softly

"I can't wait until it hatches." R2 whisperer with a smile

**End of Omake**

**————————————————**


	6. God vs Devil: Round 2

Godvs Devil: Round 2

**In Castle Bravo**

Ayla and Seru were eating breakfast, while Val played with Alexa

"Are you feeling alright Seru?"

"It's fine Ayla, it's just a nightmare."

"You've been screaming like you were in agony, I'm worried about you!"

Seru was about to reply back, until-

**BLARE! BLARE!**

The Sirens rang

Ayla and Seru got up, and ran to the console

"What's the status?"

"Commander, Godzilla and Gekido are found at Isla De Mara." A searcher answered

Seru tensed

"Alrighty! Another Monster Fight!" Paul said with joy

"What do we do Commander?" A soldier asked

"Well we-MMPH!" Ayla couldn't finish her sentence when Paul smacked his hand over her mouth

"That's easy, we 'Let Them Fight'!"

**CHOMP**

"OW!"

Ayla bit down on his hand, forcing him to let go, and glared at him

"1. Never do that again, 2. Never say that, those are his words!, and 3. Never do that AGAIN!" She snarled

Paul didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of her

"Look, Boland, we can't have these Monsters fight in a populated area!" Seru snarled

"Look ladies, in case you haven't noticed, it's too late! besides! This Dino fought a Three Headed Dragon, and was winning too, if someone hadn't sent an Oxygen-Destroying Bomb to interfere!" He looked at Seru when he said that last part.

The Commander looked down in shame, she was the one that made the plans for the Oxygen Destroyer, and nearly killed Godzilla

and to be honest, she wished it did

"Uh, guys!"

The Three looked, and saw on the screen, was Godzilla fighting Gekido once again

"My God." Seru muttered in shock

**At Isla De Mara**

**SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Gojira struggled to hit the Ikarnomura with his Atomic Breath, it was dodging the beams left and right

Gekido flew around the beam, and flew straight at the Archosaur

**BAM!**

It head-bashed Godzilla in the chest, sending him going back

Gojira stopped himself to regain footing, and snarled at the Shapeshifter, who then flew at him once again

He got ready, and-

**WHACK!**

**CRASH!**

Tail-whacked the Ikarnomura into a building

The Shapeshifter groaned in pain, and split into two, it's lower half falling off,

Godzilla looked at the Ikarnomura, seeing the top half it, lifeless

He sighed in relief, and was about to stomp off-

**BLAHZT!**

**BLAHZT!**

**SKREEEEOOONNGK!**

He was blasted in the back by TWO Aka Akuma Ray, and was sent falling to the ground

Gojira looked back, and snarled, and saw that there are TWO Ikarnomuras!

Shinomura's are Living Hives, and the Swarm, forms into one, giant, Monster, an Ikarnomura has 10x more swarm than their blue counterparts, enough to make another one in almost an instant

The King of the Monsters merely snorted, this is no challenge to him, besides, he faced worst Monsters than this.

**SCREEEEEECHOAAAAAAR!**

The Ikarnomuras flew at Gojira, one flew around him, and the other continued flying straight at him

Godzilla looked down, he was in this situation before, back in 2014, so he waited

and then

**SLASH!**

Claw slashed the Ikarnomura behind him, and-

**BLAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

Fired an Atomic Breath at the oncoming Shapeshifter

**S-scre-screeechoaar!**

The 2nd Ikarnomura screeched in agony, and was completely incinerated by the Atomic Breath

The 1st Ikarnomura snarled, and quickly flew off,

Godzilla gave chase

**On the Argo**

The Dropship flew over to Isla De Mara

Seru, Ayla, and Paul were in front

"Oh man, I had to give a fortune to rebuild the city, since the Titanus Rodan attack!" Paul groaned

Ayla glared at him

"Look H.O.M, that's the least of our worries, right now, we need to evacuate the rest of the population, and look for-."

"GODZILLA!" Seru cutted

Ayla and Paul looked to where Seru was looking at, and saw through thr ship's window, was Godzilla, pursuing Gekido

"Follow them!"

**At the Beach**

Gekido flew over to the beach, and was about to dive into the water,

**SKREEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

**CHOMP!**

Godzilla bit down on the Ikarnomura's tail

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido wrapped it's tentacles around Big G's neck, trying to strangle him,

Godzilla merely snarled, and-

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSST!**

fired his Atomic Breath at Gekido

The Shapeshifter lets get of the Archosaur, and narrowly dodges the breath

**GRAB!**

Godzilla grabbed Gekido's tail again, and-

**BAM!**

slammed it down to the ground

Gekido snarled and leapt at Gojira's neck, and-

**CHOMP!**

Bit down on it

Gojira didn't even react, a bite from Ghidorah worst than this

**BAM!**

Godzilla punched off the Ikarnomura,

The Shapeshifter flew back, and snarled at the Archosaur

Godzilla charged at Gekido, but what he didn't see, was the Demonic face mark on the Ikarnomura, was glowing red

and then,

**ZAP!**

The Demonic Face zapped Godzilla, making him stumble back

**GYAAON...**

Godzilla snarled, and shook off the pain, but when he looked up, he saw that he was in,

**Boston**

Godzilla looked around for the Ikarnomura, but it was no where to be seen

but then-

**CHEEEEEEERUUUUNT!**

Gojira turned around, and saw Mothra, flying over to him

Big G was shocked, his Queen was a-

Wait, he saw this before

**SKREEEEEEOOOOOOHHHR!**

He heard a roar, and he knew all to well where it came from

It a Monster, a Dragon, with Three Monstrous Heads, but this one wasn't like Ghidorah

as it was blood red, and it's three heads were replaced, with Demonic Faces

Godzilla was, he- was horrified

and that's sayin allot!

The Devghidorah flew at Mothra

Godzilla shook off his scare, and snarled, he's not losing her again!

**SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla charged at the 'Ghidorah' and tried to tackle it,

**WOOSH!**

Godzilla went through the Devghidorah, it was like a ghost!

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!**

Godzilla blasted his Atomic Breath, but that also went through the Demon Monster

Godzilla was horrified, and then,

**ZZZZZZAAAAAAAP!**

The Devghidorah blasted it's DevGravity Beams at Mothra

**C-cheeeruuunt...**

The Divine Moth screeched in agony, and was disintegrated

**ZIDIDIDIDIDIDI!**

The Devghidorah cackled evilly, as it finally killed the Divine Moth

Godzilla was horrified when he saw that his Queen was killed again, right in front of his eyes!

**Scre-he-he-chooaar...**

Gojira turned around, and-

"GODZILLA! LOOK OUT!"

**In the Real World**

"GODZILLA! LOOK OUT!" Ayla yelled through the mic

Godzilla snapped out of his hallucination, and-

**CHOMP!**

Bit down on the Ikarnomura's sharp tentacle, and-

**TEAR!**

Tore it off

Gekido flew back, and roared in pain

Godzilla charged at the Shapeshifter, and-

**GRAB!**

Grabbed it, and-

**CHOMP!**

Bit down on the neck

**S-screee-chooar...**

Gekido roared in pain,

Godzilla then bit down harder, and-

**SPLASH!**

dragged it down into the water, and fought

The Archosaur and the Shapeshifter fought tooth, and tentacle viciously

**On the Argo**

The Trio watched in shock/horror/awe at the fight

"Come on Godzilla, don't die!" Ayla muttered with worry

"Die, why won't both of them die!" Seru muttered in anger

"Monster fight! Monster fight! Monster fight!" Paul muttered with cheer

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Seru snapped, making them all go out of their muttering stupor

"Ok, look, let's just hope Godzilla kills this Monster." Ayla said

"Yeah, wait, I have a secret weapon, that can kill that Red Monster!"

"Really Paul?"

"No it's true! It's called the Destructive Super Tested Roaring Missile, also known as the **DSTR** (Destroyer)"

"WHAT!? Another Oxygen Destroyer!?"

"No, it's 10x deadlier than that missile." Paul answered cluelessly

"Paul, I swear, if you-."

"Ok! I' dial back the deadliness."

Paul led Ayla to the vault where a large case was contained

"Behold! The remote to launch the **DSTR**!"

**CLICK!**

The vault doors opened, revealing

nothing

"WHAT THE!?" Paul exclaimed in shock

"Where is it Paul!?"

and then

**CLANK!**

Paul and Ayla turned around, and saw the Vault door closed

"DOUBLE WHAT THE!?"

Ayla went to the Cam Monitors, and saw on the screen, was Seru, with the device!

"SERU!"

**On top of the Argo**

Seru was on the top of the Argo, with the DSTR device, and stared down at the two Monsters fighting

She held the device in her hand, and was about to press it until-

**ZZZZZ!**

Her walkie talkie turned on

**"Seru! What are you doing!"**

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago Ayla!"

**"But Godzilla is down there! He's the only one that can defeat that Parasite!"**

"NO! He's the reason she's GONE!"

**"She?" **Paul said through the walkie talkie in confusion

"I'm done talking."

**"Seru! Please don't do this!"** Ayla pleaded

"I'm sorry."

**CUT!**

Seru turned off her walkie-talkie and held the device once again, and waited

Ayla and Paul watched the fight through the Cam Monitors

**SKREEEEEOOOONNGK!/SCREEECHOOOOOOAR!**

Godzilla and Gekido fought viciously,

**GRAB!**

Godzilla held the Shapeshifter in his claws, and-

**CHOMP!**

bit down on Gekido's Demonic face mark

**S-screeeeechooooooaaar!**

Gekido roared in agony

and then

**TEAR!**

Godzilla tore off the Demonic Face Mark, and threw it into the ocean,

**Sc-screosochoam9/'wkERROR!**

The Ikarnomura spiraled out of control

Ayla was surprised at the Ikarnomura's reaction, and was interested too

The Ikarnomura continued spiraling out,

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath, and-

**BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!**

blasted at the Ikarnomura

**Scre-ERROR/!! LLAF LLA LLIW ENOYREVE ,DETRATS GNITTEG TSUJ S'TI !ARIJOG REVO T'NSI SIHT!**

Gekido screeched in agony, and then,

**BOOM!**

**SPLASH!**

Exploded into a bloodied mess

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared victorious, he finally slayed the Raging Swarm

Ayla and Paul cheered

"Never bet against the Big Guy!" Paul cheered

"Long live the-" Ayla was cut off from her cheer, when she saw Seru on the monitor with the device in her hand

"SERU! NO!" Ayla shouted in horror

Seru glared down at the Archosaur, and raised the device once again

and then,

"Goodbye, King..."

**CLICK!**

The DSTR was launched, and it was fired at Godzilla

Godzilla stopped roaring, and looked up, and saw a missile going straight at him,

and then

**BOOM!**

The DSTR exploded, and engulfed Godzilla in the flames

**Skreeeooonngk...**

Godzilla weakly roared in pain, and the flames, 'devoured' him

When the explosion cleared, Seru opened her eyes, and saw that Godzilla was nowhere to be seen

"I-I, I did it, I did it! I DID IT! I'VE KILLED THE KING OF THE MONSTERS!" Seru said madly

but then,

**SPLASH!**

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

The Ikarnomura is fully healed, thanks to the DSTR!

**NROBER MA I!**

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

The Ikarnomura roared with rage, and flew up into the air, and flew past the Argo

Seru was shocked, she had risen the Devil!

and then

"SERU!"

Seru turned around, and saw Ayla, looking at her with tears in her eyes, and a horrified look, and Paul crossed his arms, and looked at Seru with disapproval

"W-what have you done!?" Ayla cried

Seru froze, she looked at her hand, and saw that she still had the device,

She threw it on the ground, and fell to her knees

"W-what have I done?" Seru whimpered

"You've killed the King of the Monsters you psycho." Paul deadpanned

**————————————————**

**Omake: A King's Price**

Under the ocean, was allot of dead sea creatures, that were killed by the blast of the DSTR

It was now, an Underwater Graveyard

and there was one large creature that sank to the bottom of the ocean

and that, was Godzilla,

The Archosaur sank slowly to the floor,

and then

**BAM**

Fell onto the ocean floor

Gojira was too weak to move, right now, he needs to rest

He opened his eyes, looking up at the flaming sky above the water,

How many times does he have to do this?

How many enemies does he need to face before he falls?

How many lives will be lost in his way?

How many times must he do this, before he-

**GYAAON...**

Godzilla never wanted this, not the bomb, but never wanted to be a monster

but he has to do it, it's a duty, to keep the balance in check, to make sure neither side will overpower the other, to keep the peace, because if he doesn't do it,

who will?

It's a duty that no one can step down from

Not even the King of the Monsters

Godzilla was still weak from the bomb, it was like he was at the brink of death, but all he needs is some rest,

The last thing he wants

Was another burden in his way.

he close his eyes, and slept

If he died, in this world

Who will know, something of him?

**Skreeeeoooonnngk...**

**End of Omake**

**————————————————**


	7. Post Traumatic Rage Disorder

Post Traumatic Rage Disorder

**On the Argo**

Ayla and Paul put Seru in an interrogation room, where she sat on a chair, and rested her handcuffed hands, on the table, opposite of where Ayla and Paul are at

"Well Seru, I hope you're happy with what you've done, because now, the King is dead." Paul deadpanned

Seru didn't answer, and continued looking down, as she was handcuff for stealing, and insubordination,

"What's that? Don't have any words? I guess you see the truth now, even though you only have one eye."

"Paul, just give me and Seru some time alone, ok?" Ayla asked

Paul sighed, but nodded, and left the two women alone

Seru looked up, and and saw Ayla placed her hand on her face, shaking her head in disdain, and sighed in disappointment

"Ayla I-."

"Seru, I want to know why you launched that bomb at Godzilla, after I specifically told you not to."

Seru went silent, and looked down

"Do you think I like seeing you go all deranged, and killing the Monster King?"

Seru decided to answer

"No..." She whispered

and then,

**BAM!**

Ayla slammed her fists onto the table, and glared at Seru with tears in her eyes

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF SERU!?" Ayla shouted with rage

"I-I." Seru couldn't say it, tears came out of her eyes as well

"That was literally the friend Serizawa! the reason Monarch existed! and you just killed him in cold blood!"

Seru looked down

and then,

"It's because of him, she's gone..." She muttered

Ayla froze

"W-what?"

and with that, Seru came undone

"IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM! SHE'S GONE!" Seru cried

Silence

Everything went into silence

Ayla was shocked, she knew who Seru was talking about, but never thought she'd blame Gojira for the death of, her,

**2014**

**In San Francisco **

**BOOM!**

The city was almost destroyed by the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs

"HELP!"

Many Soldiers rushed in to looked for survivors, while the other's were loading the bomb onto the Boat

"Commander Seru!" A soldier called out

Seru, ran to the soldier

"What is it soldier?"

"Your sister Ishi Honda, she needs help getting the survivors out of the building!"

When she heard her sister's name, she ran through the decimated roads, and destroyed buildings,

and then,

"ISHI!" Seru yelled out in desperation

and then,

"SERU!"

She heard her sister's voice, and saw her trying to save a survivor, trapped under a wrecked car,

"I'm coming Ishi!"

Seru ran over to her, and helped her lift the wrecked vehicle, and the survivor crawled out

"T-thank you!" The survivor thanked with tears in her eyes

"Don't mention it." Ishi said with a smile

**KROOOOOOAAAAAAR!**

Ishi and Seru looked, and saw the MUTO was attacking the boat,

"Seru, we have to get them out of here, now!"

Seru helped carried the survivor's children, while Ishi helped picked up the survivor

The two soldiers ran fast to the safety area-

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

The froze, and looked to the side, and saw

Godzilla!

**STOMP!**

Godzilla stomped over to the Female MUTO, ready to attack and kill her from behind

The problem

Ishi and Seru were in the way of his path!

"RUN!"

The two soldiers ran as fast as they could,

Seru got there first, and placed the kids in a safe place

"Ok, you're safe, now wait there until my sister brings your mama, ok?"

The kids silently nodded

"SERU!"

Seru turned around, and saw that Godzilla was almost there!

"Hang on Ishi!"

She ran to her sister as fast as she could

Time slowed

Ishi looked between herself, and Seru, and then looked at Godzilla, who was stomping towards them,

Seru won't make it

Ishi bit her lip, the survivor she was holding needs to raise her kids, and she can't let her sister die,

and then,

**WOOSH!**

Ishi threw the survivor with all her strength

**CRASH!**

The survivor crashed onto Seru

"Ow, what the!?"

Seru got up, and what she saw, horrified her

Ishi, looking at her with tears in her eyes, and a frozen smile, and Godzilla's foot, slowly going down on her

"Forgive me, imōto." She cried softly

and then,

**STOMP!**

Godzilla crushed her,

**SKREEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

The Archosaur roared, as he was getting closer to the Female MUTO

The survivor ran over to her children, and carried them inside the safe zone

Seru fell to her knees,

"I-Ishi..."

She shook violently

and then,

"ISHI!!!!" Seru cried in the sky

**SLAM**

She slammed her fists to the ground, and cried,

**FLICKER!**

Seru looked up, with tears in her eyes, and saw that the power in the entire city was now on, meaning the MUTOs have been killed

**STOMP**

She looked to her side, and saw the King of the Monsters return from the bay, after killing the Female MUTO,

Seru felt something inside, it was hate, no anger, no wait, it was rage

She glared at the Archosaur, and snarled at him

Godzilla was about to rest, but not before unleashing a roar

**SKREEEEEEEOOOONNNGK!**

**End of Flashback**

Seru slumped against the wall, and cried,

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm so so s-sorry!"

She continued to cry

but then,

**HUG!**

She felt someone hug her

It was Ayla, who was also crying

"I-it's ok Seru, It's ok."

Seru hugged back, and they both cried, and comforted each other

**In the Argo's Main Console**

Paul sighed, he always wanted to be the head of Monarch, so he could see Monster fights

He let Monarch down

He let Serizawa down

"SIGH, is there any sign of the King of the Monsters!?" Paul shouted

"Nothing so far sir, but our intel showed that he's still alive!" A female researcher said with cheer

Paul smiled, he can't wait to tell Ayla and Seru the good news!

**BLARE! BLARE!**

The alarm went off

"What the heck is going on?"

"Sir! We've located Gekido, and it's headed towards one of the Islands near Skull Island!" A researcher shouted

"What? But that Island is surrounded by storms!" Another researcher screamed in disbelief

"That didn't stop The Fire Demon from flying into Monster Zero's storm! and that's powerful than any other storm!" Paul shouted

**SCREEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

They heard the roar of the Ikarnomura

"Which Island is it going to?"

"Hang on, were loading up the simulations, and lucky for us, it's not going for Blade Island!" A soldier informed

"Wait, isn't that where Yogan, the Ronin Dragon is at?" Paul asked

"Yeah, it used to live in Nevada, but don't worry, it's an Earth Defender!"

"Sir, Gekido reached Infant Island!" A female soldier shouted

Paul was shocked

"That's where Outpost 61 is at!"

**————————————————**

**Omake: An Annoyance**

**Skull Island**

The Island was a lush place, it's a nice place to have a vacation!

If it was inhabited by many fauna, some peaceful, but many are deadly and carnivorous

**G-groooar...**

There was a large Ape Titan, walking past the mountains of the Island

and that Ape Titan, was

The King of Skull Island

Kong

**GROOOOOOOAAAAAR!**

Kong was making sure those Skull Devils stay underground,

and then,

**SCREEEECHOOOAAAR!**

Kong stopped, he heard a roar, but not from the devils that live below the Island

He ran to the edge of Skull Island, and saw in a far distance, a red swarm in the sky

It was flying by Skull Island, to the other Island,

Kong glared at it, he knew this thing was a threat, and could feel the raging emotions from it,

Hopefully, His home doesn't have to face threats far greater than the Skullcrawlers

Hopefully...

besides, what's a Pest to a King?

**End of Omake**

**————————————————**


	8. Igniting the Fire

Igniting the Fire

**On Outpost 61**

The Researchers continued studying the egg, waiting for it to hatch

"Oh man, I can't wait for it to hatch!" R1 shouted with joy

"Me too!" R2 replied

**CRACKLE!**

The Researchers heard their radio is being activated

The two ran over to it, and R1 picked up the walkie talkie

"Hello? This is Outpost 61, what happened?"

**"GUYS! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" **Paul shouted through the device

"What!? But Mosura is about to hatch!"

"Yeah, why should we leave?"

**"TITANUS: GEKIDO IS HEADING YOUR WAY! GET OUT! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"**

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

The Researchers heard a demonic roar

**BLARE! BLARE!**

The alarm went off

and the soldiers came in

"Guys! There's a Red Flying Titan heading our way!" A soldier yelled

R1 and 2 were shocked

**"Set up the defenses! It must not reach the Mothra Egg!" **Paul ordered

The soldiers were about to react, until-

**BOOM!**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOAAAAR!**

"It's too late! It's here!" R1 screeched

**Outside Outpost 61**

**SCREEEEECHOOOAAAR!**

Gekido attacked the base, and slaughtered almost anything in sight

**SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!**

The soldiers fired everything they've got at the Shapeshifter, but no avail,

**ZZZH!**

Gekido charged up it's Aka Akuma Ray

The Soldiers saw this, and they were horrified

"Oh shi-"

**BLAHZT!**

**AAAAAHHHHH!**

**BOOM!**

The soldiers have been annihilated by the Ikarnomura's Akuma Ray

**sniff, sniff!**

Gekido can smell the Egg of the Divine Moth! and if it devours the egg

It will gain the powers of the Divine Moth, and become unstoppable!

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOAAAAR!**

Gekido was about to go in, and-

**BANG! BANG!**

It felt small bullets hit it's face, it looked down, and saw two female researchers shooting at it with a gun

"G-get out of here BEAST!" R1 yelled

"Leave Mothra alone!" R2 yelled

Gekido merely grinned,

**ZIDIDIDIDI!**

and laughed at there attempt

**ZZZZZZZHHH!**

The Ikarnomura prepared it's Aka Akuma Ray

R1 and R2 were horrified, even if they tried to run, they would never make it

R1 held R2's hand,

"I-It's been an honor working along side you f-for years Ava..." R1 whimpered

"I'm honored working w-with my, girlfriend because I LOVE YOU!"

R1 was shocked

"I-I love you Ava!"

"I love you Reimu!"

The two hugged eachother, waiting for their fates

Gekido got ready and-

**BLA-**

**SLASH!**

**SCREEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

Something slashed at Gekido from

the side, sending it-

**CRASH!**

crashing into the ground

Reimu and Ava opened their eyes, and what they saw, shocked them with awe

It was a Dragon Titan, a Wyvern to be exact, it's a bit larger than Rodan, it had sharp fangs, has spikes on it's wings, and has a sharp Tail Blade

It was Yogan, The Ronin Dragon

**ROOOOORRRRNNNGK!**

Yogan roared at the Ikarnomura, that dared woke him up from his sleep

Gekido got back up, and snarled at the Dragon Titan

and then,

**ROOOOOOORRRNNGK!**

**SCREEEECHOOOAAAR!**

The Dragon and the Ikarnomura flew into the air, and flew at each other,

and then

**BAM!**

Yogan and Gekido fought in the in skies, violently

Gekido flew at the Wyvern with it's jaws wide open

Yogan snarled, and it's tail started to ignite in flames, and-

**SLASH!**

tail-slashed the Ikarnomura's face in half

**S-screechooaar!**

Gekido roared in pain, from the slash, and the burns,

The Ikarnomura's face rengenerated, and glared at Yogan

Gekido launched it's tentacles straight at the Wyvern

Yogan dodged the the attack, and flew straight at the Shapeshifter, and-

**SHINK!**

The Ronin Dragon grabbed the Gekido's head with it's talons, and started biting at the Shapeshifter

Gekido got enraged, and wrapped it's tentacles around Yogan's wings, and threw the Wyvern off,

Yogan flew around, and flew straight at the Ikarnomua, and-

**BLHAAAASSSST!**

fired it's Fire Breath at Gekido

**S-screeechoooaar!**

The Gekido roared in agony, it can't take much more of this! so, it quickly flew off elsewhere to heal

Yogan landed on Infant Island, and watched the Ikarnomura retreat

**GROOOOORRNNGK!**

Yogan roared victorious, as he scared off the Ikarnomura

Ava and Reimu were in awe

"Thank God the Wyvern show up!" Ava shouted with joy

"I'm just glad that Shapeshifter is gone." Reimu said in relief

Yogan turned around, and was about to fly-

**SHINK**

**G-rooongk!**

A tentacle stabbed through Yogan's side

Ava and Reimu was shocked and horrified

turns out, Gekido used a tactical retreat, and attacked Yogan from behind

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOAAR!**

Gekido roared with rage, and lifted up the Ronin Dragon, and-

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

slammed it down to the ground many times

**BAM!!!**

The last slam Yogan so hard, it shattered the ground,

**G-grooornngk...**

Yogan roared weakly, it was in critical pain,

Gekido wrapped it's tentacles around the Wyvern's neck, and brought him closer to the front of it's face

Ava and Reimu were horrified, the Shapeshifter was about to kill the Ronin Dragon

Gekido glared at the Wyvern as it held it's neck

and then,

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOAAR!**

Gekido roared, and opened it's jaws, a ready to devour-

**SPOO!**

**SPLAT**

A ball of Silk struck Gekido in the face

The Ikarnomura lets go of the Ronin Dragon, and pried the silk off,

Gekido looked to where the silk came fr-

**SPOO!**

**SPLAT!**

Gekido got annoyed when more silk got on it's face, but was still able to see through it this time, and it saw the one who did it

It was a large majestic Moth Titan, and not just any Moth, it was a Divine Moth

It was Mothra!

**CHEEEERUUUUNT!**

"GASP! Mothra has hatched!" Reimu said with happiness

"She's so beautiful!" Ava cooed

**CHEEEEEERUUUUNT!**

Mothra screeched at the Ikarnomura, wanting it to back off

Gekido licked it's chops, it finally has the Divine Moth in it's sights

Gekido flew at the-

**SLASH!**

**SCREEEECHOOOAAAR!**

Gekido was tail-slashed by Yogan

The Wyvern flew in front of the Mothra, and roared at the Shapeshifter

"Fly Mothra!" Ava shouted

Mothra turned around, and flew into the sky, as Yogan faced the Ikarnomura once again

**SCREEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido snarled that this dragon had made it miss it's chance at devouring the Divine Moth!

**GROOOOONNNGK!**

Yogan snarled back at the Shapeshifter, it won't let any hell spawn harm any of his friends!

and with that, they fought!

**SCREEEECHOOOOAAR!/GROOOOOOOOORNGK!**

**At the Argo**

"Do you have the location to Godzilla, because if I remember, his resting place had been destroyed by the bomb that Serizawa used to charge him up." Paul said

"We're locating him sir, he was moving, but the radiation levels are messing with our scanners." A researcher replied

Paul sighed, and hung his head in defeat,

**CLANK!**

Paul heard a door close, and turned around and saw Alya and Seru

"Ah! Girls! Did you finally made up?" Paul joked

They giggled at his humor

"Yes Paul." They said in unison

"Sir! We've found him!"

That got the Trio's attention

They went to the front of the Argo, and what they saw through the glass, shocked them

It was Godzilla, and he rested on the the wrecked place of an abandoned city

"Welp, there's the King of the Monsters, almost at the brink of death." Paul deadpanned

"Oh my god, his Radiation Levels are low!" Ayla shouted in shock

"The explosion of the DSTR was meant to dissolve any radiation it could find, and Godzilla was full of it."

"and I nearly killed him..." Seru looked down in sadness and shame

Ayla placed a hand on her back

"Just be lucky Godzilla managed to survive this one, a cat has nine lives, but Godzilla has more than that." Paul said

**GYAON...**

Godzilla sighed in pain, too weak to move

"He needs another boost." Ayla said in worry

"How?, Serizawa used the last of the bombs Monarch had, and it will take a years for us to make more." Paul sighed

"Wait, what about the Nukes, the same bomb that awoken Godzilla in the first place." Ayla suggested

"Nope, the President says were still not allowed to have that, until we've fully gain their trust."

Paul and Ayla tried to come up with ways to heal Godzilla

and then

"I have one."

Paul and Ayla turned to the source of the voice

It was Seru

"I have one Bomb left, a prototype, I kept it a secret just after my father used the last one." She said in a low voice

"Really?" Ayla asked in shock

"Yes, it's the L149 **(Life)**

"That's great!, now lets activate it, and drop it on Big G!" Paul said with joy

but Seru shook her head

"No, it's a short bomb, meaning it'll blow up the second we throw it out the plane."

"What!?" Ayla shouted in shock

"It's a prototype Ayla, but it will give out an explosion with massive results."

"But wait, if it's a short bomb, won't the user die before he/she could have a chance to escape?"

Seru nodded

"Yes, and that is why I will do it." Seru said

Ayla and Paul were shocked

"WHAT!?" They shouted in horror

"Seru, y-you can't be serious!"

"Ayla, I'm the reason Gojira is like this, and I have to atone for my mistakes."

"Seru, you don't have to do this." Paul said

"No, I want to do it." She said with a glare

"Guys! Something's happening on Infant Island!" A researcher exclaimed

Paul turned on the monitors, and what they saw on the screen, shocked them,

**_SWORD DRAGON LITERALLY TOO ENRAGED TO DIE, FIGHTS A RED MONSTROUS PARASITE!_**

**_GROOOOOOORRRRNNNGK!/SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!_**

The Wyvern and the Ikarnomura fought viciously

the screen then switched over to another scene

**_A BEAUTIFUL MOTH FLIES OVER THE SKIES_**

It showed Mothra flying past an Airplane, making it a fly compared to her, and surprised/scared the people inside it

**CLICK!**

The Monitor was turned off

"Welp, at least there's still a Titan fighting against Gekido." Paul sighed

"Yeah, but for how much longer? Gekido fought Godzilla in stalemate, and it one-shotted Rodan with ease!" Ayla shouted in shock

The rest of the crew were panicking

but then,

"ENOUGH!" Seru shouted

Ayla, Paul, and the rest of the crew went silent, and turned to Seru

"We don't have time for this! I have to do this!"

But Ayla refused

"S-Seru, don't do this, I-I can't lose a-another one of my family!"

"Ayla is right Seru, let's just think of another way!" Paul suggested

Seru sighed

"Forgive me."

**WOOSH!**

**POOF!**

Seru threw several smoke bombs in the room, blinding, some of the crew, and also making them cough

The Commander ran out of the room, and closed the door,

Ayla rubbed her eyes, and opened them, and saw that Seru is gone

"SERU!"

**On the top of Argo**

**CLANK!**

Seru opened the hatch, and climbed up to the top, with the L149 in her arms,

She was wearing a parachute, and was about to jump off the Argo, and land in front of Godzilla,

"STOP!"

The Commander stopped, and she looked back, and saw her friend, Ayla, with tears in her eyes

"P-please don't do this!" She whimpered

"I need to do this Ayla, because if I don't Godzilla will die! and Gekido will destroy everything!"

"T-there's got to be another way!"

"AYLA!"

Ayla was shocked when Seru held her sides,

"P-please let me do this, I-I have to do it, because I can't live in a world, without you."

Ayla eye's widened

and then,

**PUCK!**

Ayla launched herself at Seru, and kissed her on the lips, the Commander didn't resist, and held her closer, and kissed her back,

and when they were done, Ayla pulled back,

"I-I love you Seru." She said happily, with tears in her eyes

"I love you 3000 Ayla." Seru said with tears in her eyes too,

They separated, and Ayla picked up the L149, and gave it to Seru

"Farewell, my love." Seru whispered

**WOOSH!**

She jumped off the Argo, and aimed towards Godzilla

Ayla held Seru's eyepatch, and smiled, tearfully

**With Godzilla**

**GYAON...**

Godzilla was too tired, he couldn't find the strength to fight, all he could do now, is rest,

He closed his eyes, waiting for tiredness to take over,

**WOOSH!**

He felt wind blow at his face, he opened his eyes, and saw a human, slowly floating down with a cloth hanging from her back,

The human took off the pack off her back, and slowly walked towards him

It was Seru

"Forgive me, Monster."

Seru walked to Godzilla, with L149 in her eyes,

She reached the front of Godzilla, a few feet away from his closed jaws,

Seru carefully placed the bomb, and

**CLICK!**

activated it,

Seru smiled, and waited for her fate

and then

**GYAON...**

She felt the small roar of Gojira, she looked, and saw Godzilla's eyes, staring down at her

The Commander got up, and walked over to him, and placed her hand on his jaws,

"Sometimes... In order to heal our wounds, we must make peace with the demons who created them." Seru whispered to herself

Godzilla felt it, he remembered another human that did this before, and gave his life, in order to give him strength, and he was glad that he finally felt that touch once again

Seru looked at the King of the Monsters, with tears in her eyes, but she smiled

and then,

she said her final words

"Saraba, Monsutākingu." She said softly

**GYAON...**

Godzilla softly roared

and then,

**CLICK!**

The timer went off,

and-

**BOOM!**

The L149 exploded, and it destroyed the entire city,

**On the Argo**

"HOLD ON!"

Paul, and the Crew held onto something, as the force of the explosion, was pushing the ship back

Ayla wasn't phased, she just held on the railings of the top of the Argo, and looked at the explosion, she had a smile, but she was still sad,

When the explosion was done, and the smoke cleared, the city was shown to be destroyed,

and then,

**RUMBLE!**

Something shook under the debris

and then,

**BOOM!**

Something rose out of it

**Skreee...**

It was Godzilla, and he was fully healed!

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared into the skies, letting the world know that he was returned!

After he was done, he now has one mission in his mind now,

To kill Gekido!

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

**——————————————————**

**Omake: It's here**

**On the Argo**

Val was sleeping peacefully on her bed in Ayla's Room,

but then,

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOOOAAAR!**

Val's eyes opened, and she woke up, and looked outside the window, and what she saw, was a horrible sight

A Monstrous Red Swarm

The Little Girl gasped

"The Boogeyman, is h-here!"

The Ikarnomura flew onto the city, and looked around for the Divine Moth, but instead, it sensed something else

a little girl,

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOOAR!**

**In the Real World**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Val woke up, and screamed in horror

**SLAM!**

"Val!"

Alexa went over to her crying niece, and comforted her

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, here, I won't leave, I promise."

Alexa held her niece, as she cried, and Val whispered something

"I-it's here..."

**End of Omake**

**——————————————————**


	9. God vs Devil: The Final Round

God vs Devil: The Final Round

**In New York**

The City was still a wreck, ever since Monster Zero flew over the city on it's way to Boston, but not before destroying it, and now they're planning to rebuild it,

The Monarch team have been evacuating citizens, as they saw in their monitors, that Gekido was on it's way here

**WOOSH!**

The Argo had arrived

**On the Argo**

"Sir, we've located to where the Gekido will arrive."

"And where's that?"

"It's here..."

"What!?"

**BOOM!**

The people on the Argo, and the ones at New York City looked up, and saw a red explosion in the clouds

and then,

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

It, has arrived!

"Gekido!" Paul yelled

"In it's final form!" Ayla muttered in shock

"And what is it?" Paul asked in fear

"Hakai Gekido" She muttered in horror

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAR!**

The Ikarnomura soared down onto the city, and-

**CRASH!**

landed on top of a building

The Ikarnomura sensed something, a power, greater than the Divine Moth! and it was found

on the Argo!

**Scre-he-he-he!**

**EREHT SI DLIHC AIRTALAG EHT WONK I!**

Gekido snarled menacingly at the ship

"Oh shoot! All forces! engage!" Paul ordered

Jets flew at the Monster, and Ships near the bay aimed their guns at it

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

**On the Shore of the New York Harbor**

"Ugh, can't I have one peaceful fishing." A fisherman complained

He sat on the docks, waiting for a fish,

and then,

**SPLOSH!**

He got a bite!

"Oh! I got one!"

FSSSSH!

The fisherman held on the rod, and reeled in the fish,

"Boy! Do I have a bite!"

**FSSSSSSH!**

The fisherman was now struggling with the 'fish'

"Oh, you want to fight?"

He held on the rod as tightly as he could,

but then

**FSSSSSH-**

**WOOSH!**

**SPLASH!**

He lost grip of the rod, and it was pulled into the water

The fisherman was shocked, until he looked up, and saw a wave coming at him, and that wave, had back spikes going straight at him,

"...Not again!" He complained in shock

The fisherman turned around, and ran towards the fish market

**CRASH**

The back spikes crashed through the docks

**WOOSH!**

**AAAAAHHHHHH!**

The fisherman tripped, and fell, he looked back, and saw the back spikes were getting closer

he closed his eyes, awaiting his death,

nothing happened

He opened them, and saw that the back spikes have stopped

and then,

**SPLASH!**

Something HUGE rose up from the ocean,

The people at the market stopped doing what they were doing, and looked up in shock

The fisherman was shocked, and amazed at the same tome

"Oh my God...zilla." He muttered in shock

**Back in Boston**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOAR!**

**BLAHZT!**

The citizens ran for their lives, as Ikarnomura was destroying half of the Monarch's forces

**On the Argo**

"Sir! We need to pull back! Our forces are being slaughtered, and the ships have been destroyed!" A female soldier shouted!

"We need to hold the line, until he arrives!, we can't let that Bug get to the citizens!" Paul ordered worriedly

"But-**AAAAHHH!"**

**CRASH!**

The female soldier's ship has been destroyed

"Dang it!" Paul shouted in anger

"Paul!"

He turned around, and saw Ayla

"Ayla, are you alright?"

"Yes, and I have good news!"

"What news is that!?"

"It's-**AAAAAHHHH!"**

**GRAB!**

Gekido grabbed the Argo with it's red tentacle

The Ikarnomura snarled, and got ready to tear the ship apart!

"Ayla, it's been an honor to fight alongside you." Paul said with pride

"It's been an honor too, Sir." Ayla smiled sadly, and they awaited their fate

**ZIDIDIDI!**

Gekido laughed, and was ready to destroy-

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSST!**

**S-screeeechooooaar!**

The Ikarnomura was blasted by an Atomic Breath,

Paul was shocked, but was relieved too!

Ayla smiled

"He's here!" She cheered

**New York City**

The Ikarnomura snarled, and looked up, and what it saw, shocked it

It was a Large Archosaur, with the presence of crocodile-like armor on its body, It covered mainly the chest, around the top of its head and face, and segmented armor on its tail, and when it inhaled and exhaled, small armored gills flared out from the sides of its neck.

It was the Alpha Predator

The King of the Monsters

Godzilla

**SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNGK!**

Gojira roared at Gekido, wanting to tear that Parasite to shreds

The Ikarnomura snarled, and roared back!

**SCREEEECHOOOOOOAR!**

The Monsters got ready to fight

On the Argo, Ayla and Paul watched the fight in awe

"Monster Fight!" Paul cheered

"For Seru Zawa..." Ayla muttered

**SKREEEEEEOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla charged at Gekido,

**SCREEEEECHOOOOAR!**

Gekido flew at Godzilla

and when they collided

**BAM!**

Their fight, shook the earth!

**SKREEEEEEEOOOONNNGK!/SCREEEEECHOOOOOOAAR!**

Godzilla and Gekido fought viciously

Godzilla claw-slashed the Ikarnomura in the face, and bit down at the neck,

Gekido snarled, and tentacle-whacked Gojira off it, and launched the rest of it's tentacle claws at him

Godzilla roared in annoyance when the tentacle claws chomped down on his neck and arms, and Gekido flew and lifted him into the air, and slammed him down into the ground

The Ikarnomura wrapped it's tentacles around Godzilla's neck, and was about to devour-

**BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

Godzilla blasted Gekido off with an Atomic Breath, making the Parasite roar in pain

**CRASH!**

Gekido crashed into a building

"Yeah! Kick that bug's butt!" Paul yelled with cheer

"Come on Gojira, you can defeat it!" Ayla cheered

"Go Go Godzilla!" Alexa shouted

The Trio cheered for the Alpha Predator

**CRACKLE!**

The Monitor turned on, and it was a soldier

**"Sir! We are evacuating many people as we can, but there are Warrior Ikarnomuras slaughtering our men and women, we need back up!"**

"On it!, I'm sending more soldiers!" Paul said in a hurry

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**SCREECHOOOAR!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The Citizens ran for their lives, while the soldiers fought back the Warrior Ikarnomuras

**SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla stomped down on the downed Gekido, and was about to fire his Atomic Breath

**BLAHZT!**

**SKREEEEEOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla was blasted in the face by Gekido's Aka Akuma Ray

Godzilla stumbled back, and snarled, but when he looked, he saw nothing, but darkness

"What the!? Gekido disappeared!?" Paul exclaimed

Godzilla looked around, trying to find that Parasite

**ZIDIDIDI!**

He heard a deranged laugh, and turned around, but nothing was there until-

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOOAAAR!**

The entire world was covered with the Demonic Face Mark of Gekido

and this made Godzilla, enraged!

**In the Real World**

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared with rage, and-

**BLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!**

fired an Atomic Breath at a building

In his eyes, he see's Gekido, but in the Real World, there was nothing,

He is blinded by rage!

"He's attacking the city!?" Alexa shouted in horror

"No! It's Gekido! It used it's hallucinations on him again!" Ayla shouted

"Great, that thing just had to have a trap card up it's pincers!" Paul complained

They were about to react, but then-

"Guys! We have a situation!" A researcher yelled desperately

"What is it?" Paul asked

"We've lost Valentina!"

And that set Alexa and Ayla off

"WHAT!?" The two shrieked in horror

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONGK!**

Godzilla was attacking New York City!

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST!**

Gojira unleashed an Atomic Breath at a building

The King of Monsters then stomped over to another building, and-

**BAM!**

slammed his fist down onto the building, destroying it

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

The citizens cried out in horror, as they ran for their lives/watched Godzilla destroy the city

"I-I thought he was the Bringer of Balance! H-how could he do this!" A girl cried out in tears.

**SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOONGK!**

Godzilla roared with rage, and charged through the city of New York,

**SLASH!**

He claw-slashed a building, shattering it in an instant,

Godzilla then looked up at the Skyscraper, and glared at it, and then destroyed the top, with an Atomic Breath,

Godzilla snarled, and looked at another top of a building, and-

**WHACK!**

Tail-whacked it down to the ground.

On the ground, there was a Little Girl,

and that little girl, was Valentina Rosalina Grady

the citizens ran past her, everything was in slow motion

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOONGK!**

She looked at the King of Monsters, glaring at the sky, the humans couldn't see what was there, except Godzilla, and the Little Girl

**whir, Whir. Whir! WHIRRRRRR!**

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath, and-

**BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

Fired it into the sky!

**The Nightmare**

In Godzilla's eyes, he saw the Flying Gekido dodged the attack

**SKREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNGK!**

He roared with rage, and was-

**WRAP!**

Gekido wrapped it's tentacles around Gojira's neck,

**GYAON...**

Godzilla roared in pain, and glared at Gekido

**ZIDIDIDI!**

The Ikarnomura laughed menacingly at Gojira, and prepared it's Aka Akuma Ray, and was about to kill the King of the Monsters once and for all!

"Gojira..." a soft voice called out to him

**In the Real World**

Godzilla opened his eye's, and-

**BLAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

**SCREEEEECHOOOOAR!**

Fired his Atomic Breath at Gekido, sending it crashing into the ground

Godzilla looked around for the one that spoke to him

He looked, and saw a little girl, staring straight at him

Gojira felt something strange from this girl, something, unique, and very, magical,

**BOOM!**

Godzilla turned around, and saw the Gekido explode from the debris, and fly into the sky

The Ikarnomura snarled down at the King of the Monsters, and was about to-

**SPLAT**

The Parasite felt webbing struck it's face, it recognized this web, it looked up, and saw the clouds opening, and a luminescent light came out, and then-

**WOOSH!**

A Majestic Moth flew down,

**CHEEEEEERUUUUUUUNT!**

It was Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters

**SLASH!**

Mothra slashed Gekido in the face with her scythe claws when she flew past it,

The Ikarnomura snarled, and was about to-

**BHLAAAAASSSST!**

**BOOM!**

Gekido was struck by a fireball on it's side, it looked, and saw a red light and ash coming through the clouds

**WOOSH!**

something else flew out of the clouds too

A Monstrous Dragon

**GROOOOOOOOONNNGK!**

It was Yogan, the Ronin Dragon

Yogan flew at the Red Parasite, with his talons, and tail blade ready,

Gekido snarled, and flew at the Wyvern

and it became an Aerial Monster Fight!

**GROOOOOOOORNNNGK!/SCREEEEEEECHOOOOAR!**

The Wyvern and the Parasite flew at eachother and-

**BAM!**

Collided

Yogan and Gekido fought tooth and claw, their fight nearly made storms go violent

**SLASH!**

Yogan upper-tail-cutted the Parasite in the face

**WHACK!**

Gekido tentacle-whacked the Wyvern back

The two Monsters fought, and then,

**CHEEEEEERUUUUUUNT!**

Mothra flew at Gekido, and-

**SHINK!**

stabbed her mantid claws into it's back

and then

ZAP!

blasted her God Rays at it's face

**SCREEEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido roared in pain, and they all went falling from the sky,

The Parasite snarled as the flying Monsters still held on, and continued their attack on it

**On the Ground**

Godzilla looked at the sky, and saw something fall from the sky,

It was Gekido, and with two Monsters, Yogan attacking on the front, and Mothra attack on the back,

Gojira was shocked that his Queen was alive!, and horrified that she's fighting the Parasite!

**whir, Whir. Whir! WHIRRRRRR!**

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath,

and then,

**BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST!**

fired it at Gekido

**WRAP!**

**WRAP!**

**GROOOOOOORNGK!/CHEEEEERUUUUNT!**

The Wyvern and the Divine Moth roared/screeched in pain when Gekido wrapped it's tentacles around their necks

The Ikarnomura grinned evilly, and got ready to-

**BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

**S-screeeeechooooar!**

The Atomic Breath blasted the Ikarnomura in the face, making it roar in agony, and let go of the Wyvern and Divine Moth

All the Flying Monsters fell,

Godzilla ran toward where Mothra and Yogan were gonna crash

he turned around, and

**BLAAAAASSSSSSSSST!**

...what the :@#'!?

Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath, except this time, it lifted him up into the air, and he flew towards them backwards

and then,

**GRAB!**

He grabbed the Divine Moth, and the Wyvern,

**CRASH!**

Godzilla crash landed on the ground,

He stood, and helped the two up,

Mothra and Yogan screeched/roared thankfully to him

Godzilla nodded, and then,

**GRAB**

He pulled Mothra into a hug, who also hugged back

Yogan made what looked like a smile, happy for the King and Queen,

**BOOM!**

The Trio of Monsters turned, and saw Gekido explode out of the debris, and looked at them with rage

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido roared with rage, it had enough of these three getting in the way,

Godzilla snarled, Mothra and Yogan were on his side, ready to attack

and then,

They Fought, MONSTROUSLY!

**SKREEEEEOOOONNNGK!, CHEEEEEERRRRUUUNNT!, GROOOOOOOORRRNNGK!/SCREEEEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

The Monster Trio and Gekido charged at each other

**WOOSH!**

Mothra and Yogan flew to either side, while Godzilla charged at the Parasite head on,

And then,

**GRAB!**

**CHOMP!**

Godzilla grabbed Gekido, and bit down on it's neck,

The Ikarnomra snarled, and tentacle-whacked Godzilla off, and-

**BAM!**

Tail-whacked Gojira to the ground

Godzilla snarled, but he grinned when he looked up in the sky

Gekido was shocked, why did he grin-

**ZAP!/SLASH!**

Mothra/Yogan zapped/slashed Gekido's back as they flew past eachother

Yogan tail-sword slashed the Parasite across the face, and Mothra spat silk at it's wings

The two flew at Gekdo once again

and then,

**CHOMP!**

**SHINK!**

Yogan bit down on it's neck, as Mothra sunk her mantid claws once again on it's back

**SKREEEEEECHOOOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido snarled, and-

**BLAHZT!**

Blasted it's Aka Akuma Rays at Mothra and Yogan

**CHEERERRRRUUNT!/GROOOOOORRRNGK!**

Mothra and Yogan were blasted out of the sky,

**WOOSH!**

The Wyvern flew at Mothra and grabbed her with his toe claws, and flew her to safety

but then,

**SCREEEEECHOOOOOAR!**

**BLAAAAAAHZZZZZZZT!**

Gekido blasted a Aka Death Blast at them

**BOOM!**

Yogan was struck, and he and Mothra fell out of the sky

**CRASH!**

and fell back onto the earth,

Godzilla snarled, and roared!

**SKREEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla grabbed Gekido, and-

**WOOSH!**

**BAM!**

Threw the Ikarnomura down to the ground, hard

Gekido snarled, and-

**WHOOSH!**

Flew into the air, and-

**GRAB!**

Grabbed Gojira by the neck with it's tail, and flew into the sky, and-

**DRAG!**

dragged Godzilla across the city

and then,

**WHOOSH!**

Gekido flew up into the air, and then

**WOOSH!**

Flew down to the ground, and-

**BAM!**

Slammed Godzilla down into the earth

Gojira snarled, and grabbed Gekido's tail, and slammed it down to the ground

The Ikarnomura groaned in pain, but then-

**SWING!**

Godzilla swung Gekido into the air once again, and-

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

slammed it down to the ground many times

**BAM!!!!**

That last slam critically damaged the Ikarnomura

Gekido snarled in pain, but it noticed something

A torn piece of Mothra's wing

It grinned evilly, and devoured the wing piece

**ZIDIDIDIDI!**

It started laughing

Godzilla made a shocked expression,

Gekido flew up, and then-

**ZLAAAAAAAAAHZZZZZZZZZT!**

It unleashed a Monsuta Akuma Attack!

**SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla was pushed back by the blast!, but he held his ground, and kept himself from going back

**BOOM!**

Jets, and ships have been destroyed by the Pulse,

"Pull back! Pull back!" Paul ordered

The Argo hovered back, steadying itself

**In the City**

Val just watched the fight, emotionlessly

and then

"VAL!"

Alexa and Ayla finally found her

She knelt down and hugged her niece

"Are you ok Val!?" Ayla asked

Val didn't say anything,

"Val?" Ayla asked in worry

"...He needs you." Val muttered

"What?"

Val turned to her

"They, need you."

Ayla was confused, but then-

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla snarled at Gekido's attack

The Ikarnomura roared menacingly,

**YAW EHT NI TEG ,SRETSNOM FO GNIK EMOS TEL TON LLIW I DNA !TENALP SIHT REVO ELUR LLIW I !TSOL YDAERLA EV'UOY ,ARIJOG REVO S'TI!**

The Parasite flew at Godzilla, and-

**GRAB!**

Grabbed Gojira by the neck with it's tentacles

**GYAON!**

The Archosaur roared in pain

but then-

**WOOSH!**

Gekido flew and lifted Godzilla up into the sky,

Gojira snarled, he will not go through this again!

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!**

He fired an Atomic Breath at Gekido's Demonic Face Mark

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido roared in agony, and let's go of Godzilla

Gojira fell from the sky, he wasn't surprised, he turned around, and

**BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST!**

Fired his Atomic Breath to slow his fall, and after a few blasts,

**BOOM**

He landed safely onto the ground this time

**On the Argo**

"Yeah! You go G Man!" Paul cheered

"Sir! Gojira is overheating!" A researcher exclaimed in shock

"What!? but he's full of the same radiation like last time!"

"The L149 was made to be greater than the Oxygen Destroyer, and Seru Zawa's bomb gave him too much!"

Paul was shocked

"He's gonna reach it again."

"W-what sir?"

"He's gonna reach Critical Mass!"

**In the City**

Godzilla sighed heavily, he felt something burning inside of him,

**SCREEEEECHOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido snarled at Gojira, it was tired of games,

The Archosaur glared at the Parasite, until-

**PLAK**

He looked behind him, and saw that Mothra landed on his back

She covered Gojira with her wings, healing him

**CHEEEEEERUUUUUUNT!**

The Divine Moth then flew at Gekido,

The Ikarnomura grinned, and

**ZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZI!**

charged up it's Monsuta Death Ray

Gojira froze, he knew what was gonna happen

He lost her once, he's not gonna lose her again!

**SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla chased after her

and then-

**BLAHZT!**

The Monsuta Death Ray was blasted at Mothra

Mothra flew, until she was grabbed, and thrown to the side

She looked, and was in shock and horror

It was Godzilla, who pulled her out of harms way

**BOOM!**

The Monsuta Death Ray struck Godzilla

**GYAON...**

Godzilla roared in critical pain,

and then,

**BAM**

Godzilla fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain

**CHEEEEEEEEERUUUUUUUNT!**

Mothra screeched with rage and flew at Gekido

**GROOOOOOOOOORRRNGK!**

Yogan recovered, and flew at the Parasite, his tail sword ignited

Gekido grinned, and-

**ZLAAAAAAAAAHZZZZZZZZZT!**

unleashed another Monsuta Akuma Attack, sending the Wyvern and the Divine Moth down into the ground

The Ikarnomura then launched it's tentacles out at the Monsters

**G-grooorrrnngk!**

**Ch-cheeeeeruuuunt!**

The Wyvern and the Moth roared/screeched in pain, as the Tentacles wrapped around them, and started draining the energy from them,

Godzilla stood back up, and looked, and was shocked and horrified,

Gekido grinned evilly, as it was finally getting the power it deserves!

**SKREEEEOOOOOONNNGK!**

Godzilla roared, and charged at the Ikarnomura

**SHINK! SHINK! SHINK!**

The Ikarnomura stabbed it's Tentacle Claws at Gojira

**GYAON...**

Godzilla roared in pain, his strength was fading fast

Gekido grinned evilly, it was getting energy not only from the Wyvern and the Divine Moth, but from the King of the Monsters!

Ayla and Alexa were horrified,

"They can't take much more of this! It won't stop until their fully extracted from their energy!" Ayla exclaimed in shock

Alexa bit her lip in worry, but then she remembered something!

"There is a way to stop it!"

"How Alexa?"

"You said this thing was imprisoned in the Arctic, Why?"

"Due to it's composite structure, and it's exoskeleton, it's weak to low temperatures."

Alexa grinned at that,

"Well, it's a good thing I brought, this!"

The soldier brought her bag out, and opened it, and got out her secret weapon

A laser-like railgun, but for some reason, it's freezing cold

"What is that Alexa?"

"This is a hybrid weapon, between a freeze ray, but with the power of a rail gun, the Kelvin Slycer."

Ayla looked at the weapon in awe,

"This can freeze anything in an instant, with the temperature of Absolute Zero, and not only freezes them, but can disintegrate them from the inside."

"Whoa!" Ayla said in awe

"but, for a Titan, it will freeze only a small part of it, like a cold bee sting."

"That's so, COOL!" Ayla joked in awe

"Yes it is-." Alexa stopped when she saw something

"AW! SON OF A!" She yelled in anger, but stopped herself as she realized Val is here,

"What happened!?"

"When we fell on the Argo from the blast of Seru's Bomb, the part for gun's part to be durable has been damaged, now when it fires, the weapon will eventually over-freeze itself, and shatter." She said in disdain

"Look, that doesn't matter, what really matters is helping Gojira!"

**HOVER!**

The two women looked up, and saw a Monarch Copter Plane, hovering down, and Paul was in it

"Come on guys, let's get you out of here!" Paul ordered

They nodded, and they went toward the helicopter,

Ayla carried Val, and was about to follow, until-

**GYAON...**

She looked, and saw that Godzilla is getting weaker by the minute

Ayla then looked at the Kelvin Slycer

"Ayla! Come on! Let's go!" Paul shouted

Ayla looked and him, and then at Godzilla, and then at the Kelvin Slycer

she knew what she had to do

Ayla handed Val over to Alexa,

"Keep her safe!"

"Ayla!?" Alexa exclaimed in horror

The scientist ran over to the Kelvin Slycer, and picked it up,

"Paul! get then out of here!"

"Get back here right now!" Paul yelled desperately

"Ayla! don't do this!" Alexa pleaded

She stopped, and looked down, a moment passed, and she turned around, and looked at them with tears in her eyes

"I-I have to do this, they need me..."

She walked over to them, and placed her hands on Paul's and Alexa's chest,

"He...needs me..." She spoke softly

and then,

**HOVER**

The Copter Plane took to the sky

"NO!" Paul and Alexa shouted in horror

Ayla watched the ship fly to safety, with a sad smile on her face

"Hang on Gojira, I'm coming!"

She grabbed the Freeze Gun, and aimed it up at Gekido's Demonic Face mark

and then,

**ZWOOSH!**

fired the Kelvin Slycer

**FREEZE!**

and it froze the Ikarnomura's Demonic Face Mark

**S-SCREEEEECHOOOOAAAAR!**

Gekido roared in agony and rage, letting go of the Wyvern, the Divine Moth, and the King of the Monsters

The Parasite looked down, and glared at the one who shot it

"Come and get me you ugly son of a-!"

**SCREEEEEECHOOOOOOOAAAR!**

Gekido stalked over to her

Ayla ran, and shot Gekido with Absolute Zero blasts many times, enraging the Ikarnomura more,

Gekido snarled, and desperately tried getting the human

The King of the Monsters was feeling exhausted from the fight, but then he heard a scream, and looked up, and saw the Parasite chasing the human that save her last time,

Gojira snarled, and felt a burning feeling that could turn an entire city, into a world of flames

he was, ENRAGED!

**BLAHZT!**

**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Ayla was blown away by the blast of the Parasite's Aka Akuma Ray,

She crashed into a car, injuring her

struggling, she picked up the Kelvin Slycer,

**Scre-he-he-oooooohhhhr...**

Ayla looked up, and saw Gekido snarling down at her

She aimed the Freeze Gun at it's face-

**Zwooozh...**

The Kelvin Slycer over-froze, and shattered into pieces of ice

The Scientist was laid down on the ground, her legs broken, she looked up at the Parasite's enraged face

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOOOAAAR!**

She wasn't even scared, instead, she muttered one last thing

Long Live...the King." Ayla said softly with a smile

**GYAON...**

Gekido heard a low growl, and turned around,

**SIZZLE!**

The city was burning with flames

**BURN**

Red Aura surrounded the air

and then

**BURN!**

The Red Aura burned out

Gekido, looked, and what it saw, shocked it

Volcanic Marks and Flames burning on Godzilla

It was Fire Godzilla!

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGK!**

Fire Godzilla roared enraged at the Parasite

Gekido shook it's shock off, and roared back

**SCREEEEEEECHOOOOOAAAR!**

Burning Godzilla wasn't fazed, instead-

He was enraged!

**SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!**

Fire Godzilla charged up his dorsal spines, and then,

**BURN!**

Unleashed a Nuclear Pulse

**S-screeeechooooaar!**

Gekido roared in agony as the Nuclear Pulse burned it, and fell to the ground

Fire Godzilla walked forward,

Gekido glared at Gojira, and blasted it's Monsuta Death Ray

**ZLAAAAAAAAAHZZZZZZZZZT!**

but to it's horror,

it had no effect this time

**BURN!**

**S-screeechoooaar!**

The Nuclear Pulse burned off the Gekido's wings, and tentacles,

Fire Godzilla raised his foot, and-

**STOMP!!!**

Stomped down on Parasite's chest!

**Screeeeechooooaaar!**

Gekido roared in agony

Fire Godzilla unleashed one powerful Nuclear Pulse

**BURN!**

and then!

**BOOM!!!**

The Nuclear Pulse exploded, destroying the entire city

**On the Argo**

"Hold on!" Paul shouted

Everyone held onto anything, as the Argo shook from the blast of the Nuclear Pulse

Alexa held Val protectively, and shielded her,

**In the City**

When the explosion stopped, and the smoked cleared, everything was covered in wrecked buildings, pile of debris, and ash

and then,

**RUMBLE**

something shook under the debris

and then,

**BOOM**

A Monster had risen from the debris

It was Gekido's Demonic Face Mark, and it started laughing

**ZIDIDIDI-**

**BOOM!**

Something else exploded from the debris

it was Godzilla,

**CHOMP!**

Godzilla chomped down on the Demonic Face Mark, and-

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

started slamming it down at buildings and the ground

Gojira then lifted the Demonic Face Mark up into the air with his jaws

**screeeechooooaar!**

The Demonic Face Mark roared in agony,

and then,

**whir, Whir. Whir! WHIRRRRRR!**

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath

**BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!**

destroyed the Demonic Face Mark

**CHOMP!**

after he was done, he chomped his jaws shut, devouring what was left of the Parasite

**GYAON...**

The King of the Monsters has killed the Raging Swarm

He took one big footstomp

**STOMP!**

and roared victorious!

**SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!**

**On the Argo**

The People on the Argo cheered that Godzilla won!

Alexa held Val happily, with tears in her eyes,

"She did it! Ayla did it!" Alexa cried

Paul smiled sadly, happy that the Ikarnomura is gone, but sad that his friend is gone

"Long Live the King." He said with a smile

**In the City**

**SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!**

after he was done roaring, he then fell down,

**BAM**

and rested

**——————————————————**

**Omake: I'm Home**

**In an 'Unknown' World**

**POP**

Ayla opened her eyes, and found herself, in a world of pure white

she stood up, and she found here self, wearing a white dress,

"Where am I?" She asked herself

"You're home."

Ayla froze, she knew that voice,

she turned around, and saw a woman, with blue hair, and has a scar above her eye,

"Seru!"

"Ayla!"

The two women ran over to each other

**HUG**

and hugged each other

"I've missed you so much!" Ayla cried

"I've missed you more!"

They pulled back from the hug

"Is this Heaven?" Ayla asked

Seru giggled

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're my Heaven Ayla..."

Ayla smiled

"I love you."

and with that, Ayla and Seru kissed, as they can finally rest peacefully, together forever...

and it was all thanks to,

Godzilla

**End of Omake**

**——————————————————**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_I always wondered, what it's like to be a Giant Monster_**

**The Cemetery**

A funeral was held, to honor the two women, who sacrificed their lives to save Earth

They all mourned for them, Paul, the Soldiers, the Scientists, and the Monarch Agents,

And there was Alexa and Valentina, who wore black dresses, and the Little Girl had flowers in her hands,

she walked over to the Memorial Grave and placed the flowers in front of them

**Rest In Peace Seru Zawa, and Ayla Banno**

**—————————————————————**

**_would I choose to Protect, or Destroy the World?_**

**The News**

A News Announcer now faces the camera, with breaking news

**_BREAKING NEWS! THE DIVINE MOTH HAS FLEW TO INFANT ISLAND, AND HAS LAID AN EGG, WHERE THE SCIENTISTS BELIEVE THAT TWO LARVA WILL HATCH FROM IT!_**

**_AND IN OTHER NEWS! THE RONIN DRAGON HAS RETURNED TO ISLA DE MARA, AND IS NOW RESTING ON TOP OF THE VOLCANO!_**

**_MEANWHILE, BOSTON IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION, AND EVER SINCE THE RAGING SWARM INCIDENT!, THE KING OF THE MONSTERS IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND_**

**_YET!_**

**—————————————————————**

**_but besides that, the Titans are there for a reason, not to protect or destroy _**

**On Skull Island**

**GROOOOOOOORNNNGK!**

The Skullcrawlers charged at the wall, guarding the Tribe

A Skull Devil was about to jump at the wall-

**BAM!**

until a large fist, crushed it's head,

It was Kong

**GROOOOOOOAAAR!**

Kong roared at the Skullcrawlers, warning them to leave

but instead

**GROOOOOOOORNNNGK!**

They all charged at Kong

The King of Skull Island got ready to fight

**—————————————————————**

**_They are there, to make sure no side rules over the other_**

**In the Ocean**

It was a peaceful night, and there was the perfect ocean view

but then

**SPLASH!**

something crashed into the water

**Underwater**

At the bottom of the Ocean, there was a Meteor, and inside, contained something, Monstrous

**CRACK!**

A piece of the Meteor broke, and their peeled through, an eye, of a dragon

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOHHHR!**

**—————————————————————**

**_to make sure that there's peace between the two sides, between humans, and Monsters_**

**On a Nice Beach House**

"I'm gonna get you my Little Monster!"

"No! Stop! Mommy That tickles!"

Alexa is now playing with her daughter, Val, in their nice Beach House

"Stop it Mommy!" Val giggled uncontrollably

"Ok, I'm done." Alexa smiled, and hugged her daughter

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you, my Little Monster."

**—————————————————————**

**_The Titans are not Monsters, they're Unique Creatures, that have been on this Planet, long before humans did,_**

**With Godzilla**

The King of the Monsters has finally found a new home to rest

An Island, large enough to be a home for all the Titans

**GYAON...**

Godzilla stomped forward, and then gently laid down on his belly, and rested,

in his mind, Gojira wanted to lead the other Titans, like Mothra, and Ronin here, so they won't have to worry about the humans harming them,

but that's for another time, right now, he needs to rest,

**—————————————————————**

**_and that's what makes them, the true Rulers of Earth._**

**The End**

**SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNGK!**


End file.
